1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general field of semiconductor packages.
2. Description of Related Art
Known at the present time are semiconductor packages that comprise a support plate made of an electrically non-conducting material, a chip fixed by adhesive bonding at one point on a face of this support plate, electrical connection wires that connect pads on the chip to electrical connection vias that pass through the support plate, an encapsulation block of parallelepipedal shape that encapsulates the chip and the electrical wires, and electrical connection balls that are fixed to the vias on the opposite side of the chip.
Such packages have the drawback of confining the chips in materials that are very poor thermal conductors so that, if the chips generate heat, this heat is not easy to dissipate and impairs the electronic operation of the packages.
A need exists in the art for a semiconductor package whose structure allows the heat generated by the chip to be better dissipated.